You Don't Feel Pretty, You Just Feel Used
by bballgirl22
Summary: Something unspeakable happens to Spencer as -A finally crosses the line in the eyes of a blue-eyed boy. What will happen as Spencer refuses to name her attacker and the girls and Toby go on a mission to save her? Not sur how this summary is, better than it sounds lol. Review please! *Some M-rated stuff*
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Feel Pretty, You Just Feel Used**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first attempt at a Pretty Little Liars story because I just couldn't contain my Spoby feelings any longer! Lol, so I know this is short, but it's only a preview, so if you want me to continue, please review and let me know! Reviews seriously make my day! Enjoy guys!**

**P.S. I'm not sure how I feel about the title, hopefully its alright!**

Spencer Hastings smiled as she walked down the stairs of her nearly vacant home. Her family was gone, leaving her on her own for the month. They were in Los Angeles, talking to some law friends about Melissa's future, even though she liked working in Philly. The brunette moved to the island in the kitchen with a bounce in her step, as she always did when it was almost time for her to see _him._ He was always the one that could make her happy, even on the darkest of days. Sure, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were great company and the best friends a girl could ask for, but they didn't compare to the butterflies she got every time he came near her.

Spencer sighed in contentment as she leaned her elbows on the granite countertop and gazed out the window in thought. Suddenly, her world went dark as she felt hands slide over her eyes. She instinctively reached up to claw at the person and hands, an automatic reaction since the A-Team started coming after them a little more than a year ago. Before she could do any real damage with her manicured nails, she was spun around quickly, her chocolate eyes meeting Tahitian blue ones. Her tense face relaxed into a warm smile that he returned.

"Toby, do you always have to scare me like that?" she joked before lightly pecking his cheek and grabbing his hand.

"Well, you make it so easy sometimes, Spence," he grinned, allowing her to pull him out the front door and towards his car.

"Well, maybe this won't scare you, but…" she trailed off and stopped before crashing her lips against his.

~~~PLL~~~

_The Hastings girl will be ALL alone for a while now, won't she? What's stopping you from having a little fun? –Kisses._

His features were lit up by the bright glow of the cell phone screen under the dark shadows as he smirked. Whomever this blocked number belonged to, he sure owed them one. Even though he was married, he had always had a thing for her. However, she always made it a point to stay away from him, acting as though the kisses had meant nothing at all. Everything meant nothing to her. Well, he happened to know for a fact that her parents and Melissa would be across the country in California for the month, not at all like the short trips to Philly. This text was just the push he needed. He would seem like a lion stalking its prey.

No one would be there to help her. No one would hear her scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to my reviewers! And I've seen a lot of alerts, but no reviews! Please give me your feedback guys, it would mean the world! AND a special thanks to Alpha of AlphaBetaSoup for being such a great friend and helping me figure out this story! Love you, girl! **

**So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Later that night, Spencer was pulling, well attempting to pull, Toby up the long sidewalk to the Hastings' front porch. It still amazed her how, with everything going on, she could actually have someone she trusted, even after the big reveal in her kitchen many months ago.

"Spencer, slow down!" Toby laughed as he finally allowed her to make a beeline for the steps.

"I don't want to," Spencer whined playfully before letting out a small cry as she tripped over her own and hit the soft grass with a thud. She looked up innocently and saw Toby trying his hardest not to laugh and miserably failing.

"Spence, you-you-" He cut himself off with a bout of laughter.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, Mr. Carpenter?" Spencer said from her position on the ground, glaring at him as if silently daring him to concur.

"Yes, yes I do," he replied, still laughing as she blew a piece of grass from her face.

"Well then, how funny is it now?" she asked, waiting until he fell into her trap.

"Nothing's changed…" he trailed off, glancing around in bewilderment until he felt an arm shoot out and grab him, pulling him down the unforgiving ground next to his girlfriend. "Never mind," he grumbled as Spencer fell into her own fit of hysterical laughter.

"Haven't you known me long enough to learn that nothing I say ever comes without a reason?" she winked at him teasingly. Toby groaned and dropped his head back onto the grass. He turned to look at her perfect figure, seeing her glowing with laughter. Then, an idea popped into his mind as he pulled her closer to him.

"Spencer," he stated simply, breathing in her cinnamon apple shampoo as e buried his face in her hair.

"This is perfect," she whispered, reaching down and grabbing his hand as she stared up at the stars blanketing the Rosewood sky. It was times like these that nothing else even existed to her. She wasn't worrying about her spot on the Scholastic team or her rank in the senior class. She wasn't worrying about all the colleges she was still waiting to hear back from, especially the University of Pennsylvania. She wasn't worrying about Toby ever leaving her again. And she wasn't worried about the A-Team. In fact, they didn't even exist at this moment in time. That's what being with Toby did to her, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

As she leaned over to kiss him, she felt his hand twitch under her and stopped in her tracks. Then the onslaught began. She began to beg for mercy as his hands found every ticklish spot on her body, refusing to give in to her pleading.

"What's wrong? You should by now that I am exceptional at plotting revenge against you and your little tricks," he grinned down at her, his voice laced with teasing as he continued to tickle her.

"D-don't you twist-my-my words-again-against me, Toby-Cav-Cavanaugh!" Spencer screamed between her laughter, her eyes squeezed shut. Toby just shook his head good-naturedly at her words.

"Had enough yet?" he asked, leaning down near her ear so she could hear him. Spencer had found her opportunity. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her inevitable laughter, and captured his lips with hers, kissing him hard. It worked. She felt Toby's gentle hands leave her stomach and move around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. After a breathless minute, she pulled away to look at him.

"I think the real question is, have you had enough?" Toby was about to retort with a snappy comeback when he saw the twinkling sparkle in her eyes. He hadn't seen her look or act this happy and carefree in a long, long time. In fact, it was rare that he saw this side of _his_ Spencer, and he would hang onto the moments for as long as he could.

Instead of talking, he ran his hand through her luscious locks and pressed his lips to hers again. Spencer was in heaven right now as far as she was concerned. She adored these moments when both of them were so carefree and childlike. She let herself melt into his arms as he kissed her again.

Ten minutes later the two of them were gazing at the stars, Toby's arm around Spencer's waist and her had resting lightly on his shoulder. Then, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and mentally cursed it before pulling it out and glancing at the message. He closed his eyes and sighed before sitting up, pulling Spencer with him.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, unsure why the moment was being broken. Toby froze for a moment. How could he forget Spencer wouldn't let him go without a question or two?

"Um, I just got a text from my boss, he thinks he left the storage building unlocked and wants me to head out and check it if I was still awake, which I am," he said hesitantly. Spencer cocked her head at him before sighing and standing up, extending her hand out to him.

The two of the finally finished the walk up to her porch, and Toby gripped her waist protectively as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Spence breathed as she stared up into his baby blue eyes.

"I was going to say that first," he grinned. "I love you, too, Spence. So much." He leaned down and kissed her before letting her walk inside her house and heading back to his truck.

Once the door closed behind her, Spencer reached up and touched her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation from her boyfriend's lips. God, how she loved him. In fact, the prude, goody-two-shoes Spencer had made a promise to herself. Toby would be the one she would give her virginity to. She just…hadn't really told him yet. It had never come up. He wasn't the type of guy to try and make something like that happen.

She dropped her purse on the counter and was about to open the refrigerator when an odd feeling crept over her. Have you ever gotten that feeling that someone is watching your every move? That's what Spencer felt like right now.

She removed her hand from the handle and walked over to the back door, peering out and seeing nothing. Not liking the feeling and thinking it was just nerves, she made sure every door and window was locked and went to bed quickly.

~PLL~

"You did what?!" a voice yelled at a hooded person across town. "We had a deal, and this was not part of it!"

"But it's just perfect," the mysterious person croaked. "It will break her. Soon, we'll be down to three of those pretty little liars."

"You can't do that! Letting him get to her…that's cruel, even us…" the person trailed off sadly.

"Well, who else are we going to get to do it? We can't reveal our identities, like that bitch did the night of Masquerade! That almost brought this whole operation down!" The person shouted.

As the two stared at each other, an idea crossed the mind of the unknown leader.

"Unless…" they trailed off.

"Unless what?" the second person asked sharply.

"Would _you _like to do it instead? Actually, no questions asked, you're doing it. Unless, of course, you'd rather me be cruel and give her to those savages."

The second figure sighed in defeat before looking up and nodding, an evil glint in their eye. After all, it would be better than seeing how the other three girls would react when they realized that beast was back, especially the one he cared about.

"I'm in."

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't much action! I was trying so hard not give the person(s) away there at the end, so.. Please review so I know how you all feel about this?**


End file.
